Generation Dib
by Experiment G1T8L1
Summary: Dib gets hit by a car, killing him. But dead teens have been walking the streets once more. What will happen once he returns? Perhaps more importantly, what would happen should Professor Membrane find out? Rated T to be safe
1. The end, or is it?

**I am breaking new ground and it's only my first IZ fanfic! I'm not much of a review whore, but they do make me happeh.**

**I do not own Dib, Gretchen, Gaz, Zim, or Professor Membrane, the terms living Impaired, corpsicle,**

Dib was thinking as he walked home alone. Gaz had to go to some poor fool's house and challenge him for the title of 'Ultimate Vampire Piggy Slayer', and Zim was in detention... or something. Constant stalking didn't really matter as much, for the last three months Zim was wholly focused on the newly walking dead, and for the past two years he hasn't tried as hard to take over Earth as much as the first seven months. Dib did a quick tally. Had it really been almost three years? It felt like so much longer.

As much as Zim was focused on the -to use the PC term- Living Impaired, Dib was, too. It had been one of the only things they could talk about. And Zim is probably so focused only because he is trying to see if the dead heads will destroy his mission.

Some people blamed Dib for the newest outbreak of zombies, but he knew he didn't do it. Not this time at least. It was too specific.

Teenagers. Only _American _teenagers, as far as they can tell. Like Gretchen. Poor Gretchen, two weeks ago, she passed Dirge a note in last hour telling him to not to expect to see her at school anymore, She was taking her life. Dirge told Keef and Keef told... anyone who would listen. She came back three days after that, moving slower than she ever had in life, her short purple pigtails limper and lighter in color, and her teeth filed down to a creepy perfection. She seemed like a completely new person.

Gretchen was the first corpsicle in Dib's class, and so far, the only. But that didn't mean she was the only one he met, no, not with his father being 'THE GREATEST MIND OF OUR TIMES!' Many brought their recently raised friends and family members to Professor Membrane.

Dib met and talked with many of the visitors, collecting small samples when opportunities to do so arose. And they did often, thankfully for Zim and Dib's curiosity.

Professor Membrane was proud his son and little foreign friend were both starting to take an interest in 'REAL SCIENCE!', as he called it. Dib smirked, as he started to cross the street, lost in his thoughts. Didn't his dad realize that this was more paranormal than anything else? A blaring car horn shocked him out of his reverie, just in time to see the hood of the small silver 1954 Ford Prefect as it ran him over.


	2. The reaction

A few things! I dont own Invader Zim, If i had, there would have there would have been more- *ahem* Anyway, I forgot in the first chapter, to thank The Almighty Authoress for Beta-ing!

On with the butcher of two wonderful fandoms!

* * *

><p>The doctor looked up from the young man he had been trying to save for the last hour, as a flat line continued; telling him it would be impossible to save this one, though he had tried so hard.<p>

Somehow, though few of Dib's bones broke, the force of the car and more likely, the shock of it, ruptured... something, like an organ or vein, the doctor couldn't find out what, not in time anyway. The poor boy had bled out on the inside. The doctor shuddered, asking for the official ToD. Internal bleeding was not the easiest way to go, not by a long shot, but it also wasn't the worst. He walked out of the Emergency Room, pulling the face mask down. He looked for anyone who might be waiting for this boy.

He found three people, all children. The first, sitting in the bright orange plastic chair by the ER door, was a girl playing a GS-3 with a gothic look to her, which surprised the doctor, the Gothic look was rare now that the dead were walking. The second sat next to her in a blue chair, he was smaller than her, his skin was green tinged and he still wore his backpack. He was clutching his knees to his chest, muttering quietly to no one. The third stood next to the boy, talking constantly. The doctor recognized this boy as Keef, as the boy himself told him two years and seven months ago, when the boy had come in with several broken bones and amnesia. All three looked at the doctor, the girl pausing her game, the green boy's eyes pleading for good news and Keef actually shutting up.

The doctor took a deep breath, gathering his wits. "I'm sorry, kids. Time of death at 4:37 PM." He looked away from them, mentally cursing this part of the job.

Tears welled up in the eyes of the boy and girl. The girl fiercely blinked the tears away, leaping to her feet to face the doctor. "He can't be dead! My brother's too _stupid_ to realize he's dead!"

"Well, your brother is like 15 or 16, right? It's possible he may... come back, as it were." The doctor said, not so sure he wasn't about to die himself.

"Gaz..." Keef whispered quietly, "You're freakin' out Doctor Nick..." He flinched when she glanced at him, yet when she looked back at the Doctor, she didn't seem as ready to kill... something.

"Yes. That's right. That's what will happen." Gaz looked at the green boy. "ZIM! Quit muttering and get up!" She glared at the Doctor. "And_ you_. Call me as soon as Dib wakes up _or I will plunge you into a nightmare realm of pain where you cannot escape_." Gaz stomped off, leaving Zim and Keef to follow in the wake. She could be vaguely heard telling Keef to leave before the doors slammed behind them.

_I'm starting to hope he does wake up. If only for MY sake!_ Dr. Nick thought, and turned towards the door to the E.R. He lifted the face mask into place, the metal door shutting behind him, as solid as the door on Dib's life.

* * *

><p>Later, Zim's base<p>

* * *

><p>Zim sat on his couch, staring at the TV, its blank screen saying nothing. He was without his disguise, a small stink-pig "ceil-fone" sat on the couch beside him. He worried his lip in thought.<p>

_Is there anything I can do to cement his return_? He thought of the samples and notes he and Dib-dead took, and the experiments they had done together. Zim smiled at the memories before returning to his mental path.

Dib-dead couldn't be perma-dead! Perma-dead were for more pathetic human stink-pigs! Dib...Dib was Zim's kill! Not to be taken away by some stoopid human "karr"!

Dib had challenged Zim. Dib threatened Zim. Dib had hurt Zim... And yet, healed Zim, and helped Zim. It was... infuriating, to say the least.

Zim leaned his head back against the support of the couch muttering, as he had since he had heard of Dib-stupid's accident. "Stupid Zim. Letting yourself get attached to a short-lived pig-stink enemy. Guess... the Tallest were right... about..." Zim swallowed, wanting neither words nor tears to escape. He closed his eyes, willing sleep, however temporary a relief, to take him.


	3. Living again

**A.N. I'm sorry this took so long (and is so short)! I lost the notebook that I had this written in. But, it's up now, right?**

* * *

><p>Dib's eyes opened slowly. He wasn't breathing, but that didn't bother him like it had mere hours before. In fact, very little bothered him now, and most of it did have to do his current physical circumstances.<p>

_?...?...?... I died... but not...?_ Memories floated slowly into focus. Dib's mind always moved slowly when he just woke up, yet this time felt different. Something happened. His sub-conscious knew and accepted it, but was keeping it a secret from the rest of him.

Like a lightning strike, everything clicked. He swallowed reflexively. He was dad. He remembered having prayed for the pain to end, hoping Gaz wouldn't suicide just to find him and beat him up for leaving her all alone. Everything had hurt, then... nothing. Just darkness, the all-stealing darkness.

Now, life, blurry as it was, was back. Relief.

Terror, worry… _What if... they... Gaz and Zim... don't wish to acknowledge my re-existence?_

Startlement, confusion… _Why does that matter?_

Dib tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a wheezing thing dying. _Who says the un-dead don't feel? Being on this side of this issue changes everything! ...everything._

Dib continued to lie there, trying to force his mouth to say what he wanted it to. He fell silent as the sun rose. Dib wanted to delay having to talk to people until he was sure he could speak clear enough. He became dead by day, "living" at night, re-training his body, teaching it to walk and talk again.

_Soon. _He thought. _Soon I'll confront them again. I'll... I don't know..._

_One month, the rule is no messing with dead teenager bodies for a month. I have some time... Will that be enough?_


End file.
